Spies
by KaseyRae
Summary: After leaving her boyfriend, Bella crashes her best friends home for a few months, dying to get away from the drama. What neither of them realize is that they've both been in love since the second they met- and its up to fate to decide the rest. AH/AU. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, dear readers! Here we are! It's the beginning of a new story. The very first chapter. I expect it to be from 20 chapters to possible even 40. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, or the Prologue. **

BPOV

Somewhere, in the fog of the back of my mind, I remember sitting down in our Jacksonville home. The sky was a pale shade of blue-grey, and the sun created mythical purple clouds. This was home- _my home_.

I remember how it all began.

_My mother and father sat me down one evening, on the couch. Mommy held my hand, smiling at me that cold smile that she gave Daddy when he went too far into an argument. I didn't like that smile. Not one bit. _

_My friend Kelsey said that when her parents sat her down, they told her that she was going to have a baby brother or sister soon. Maybe that's what Mommy and Daddy wanted to tell me! If Kelsey got a brother or sister, so did I._

_Mommy glanced at Daddy, who spoke first. "We want to talk to you, Bells, honey." He said in a gravelly, tired voice. I didn't recognize that voice. My Daddy was a strong man, not the stranger standing in front of me with the strange, far-away eyes._

"_Am I going to have a baby brother or sister, Daddy? Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked softly, my eyes becoming big and wide. Surely this is what they wanted to tell me- I didn't even have to argue with myself on this one._

_Mommy and Daddy shared a look. The glanced at each other for a couple seconds, and then burst out into hysterical laughter. Finally, the loud laughs resounded to a soft chuckle. "Actually, sweetie, it's quite the opposite." My mother said, finally glowering at my father. My face fell. The opposite. What was the opposite of a sister? No sister?_

"_What do you mean, then?"_

_My mother was growing impatient. "This means we are getting a divorce, Isabella."_

"_Div-orce." I said, the name rolling over my tongue. "What's that mean?"_

_Mommy took in a large surge of deep breath. "That means that your Daddy and I don't love each other anymore, Isabella." I sucked in a deep breath and thought about it._

_It was over. I was no dummy. Maybe I was young at five, but I was perceptive and I certainly wasn't clueless. I had seen the far-away glances my mother gave my father, the snappy tones, the agitated postures. _

"_You… don't?"_

"_No." _

_I stood there, feeling helpless. "What's this got to do with me, then, Daddy?" My mother looked angry that I hadn't spoken to her. What could I say? She called me Isabella, made me do my chores, spoke to me in curt tones, and never quite loved me the same way my father did. They say it's a mother's love, but I never really had a mother that loved me the same way it's said to happen in fairytales. It's a queer story, my life- but I've never been on the right path._

_I had trusted my parents to keep me in track, to pick me up when I fell. It looked as though they had betrayed me again, though. Countless times I'd forgotten and wiped the sad look off my face, but I was done. I needed an answer, and I needed an answer now._

"_Bells, you'll be moving to your mothers home in a couple of weeks." He said, sounding morose, his tone betraying the simple words. My eyes widened in shock. What about my friends? My house? My life? I couldn't have it all come crashing down. And to live with my mother? What were they thinking? I'd never do that!_

"_Are you… coming with me, Daddy?" I asked softly, praying & hoping he'd say yes._

"_Isabella Dwyer, no, you idiot! You're coming with me, and staying the hell away from your disgusting father!" Mommy yelled suddenly._

"_It's… it's… __**Swan**__." I whispered. _

_She glared at me, and then Daddy. "The only reason I'm not snatching her from your arms this second is the custody agreement. Other than that, she'd be out of this house faster than you can count to ten."_

"_And I'd arrest them for it."_

"_Who's them?"_

"_You, and whoever else you have behind this fucking mess!" Daddy yelled. Daddy never yelled. Tears streamed down my face, and I ran to my room._

_Life was never quite the same after that day. _

Two days before the move, my father sat me down on his lap. "I have something to tell you, Bells." He said softly. I looked up at him for a minute, before blushing and looking down.

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"Your mother… she was involved in a car crash last night." My mother hadn't been home at night for a while, but this time was different.

She'd been involved in a seventeen-car collision, and she was the cause. She had a little too much to drink that night. She skidded to a stop in the middle of an intersection, on a green light. Cars hit her from every direction, killing her and the other passengers almost instantly. If that wasn't enough, the engine exploded and the car had burst into flames. No one survived that collision. 125 deaths, all in one day, from a careless woman's mistakes.

Goddammit, it was my _mother. _The one who was supposed to set an _example _for me!

"What happened, daddy? Where is she now?" I asked warily.

"She… she's in heaven now, baby."

I looked at him, confused. At the time, Heaven and Hell were two worlds I'd never believed of or known of.

"What's Heaven? Can we see Mommy there again?" Even though my mother had been so bitter to me, I still loved her. It was only a daughters love that could maintain that much hatred.

"No, we can't visit Mommy again." He whispered. "You see, Bells.. Heaven is a place where the good, dead people go."

So Mommy was dead.

I remembered there was a girl in my class named Angela. Her mother had died from brain cancer. They'd caught it late, and she was only 28! Angela was but three. And I was five.

Yes, at five years old, on Saturday, August 13th, at 8:09PM, I lost my mother.

Somehow, I was just cold. No feeling left. Empty. No happiness, no sadness. I was just… gone. Maybe she didn't love _me_, but I loved _her_, and that meant something to me. She had purposely left me. She had tried to run away, and now she was permenantly gone.

As for the legal end of it, my father got the full custody agreement, and we moved to Forks, Washington- far, far, away from sunny Jacksonville.

Not a day later, I met the boy that I tell my story about.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**A/N: Okay, all you guys! What did you think? That's Bella's POV. I tried to make it slightly OOC just because she's older and all.**

**The next chapter is the move, from Edward's Point of View. Chapters will be longer than this- much longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Crap, I'm totally guilty for this one. Okay, its all my fault. LOL, I'm so sorry for forgetting to update. I'd say I'm busy… but its just that I got kind of a writers block and couldn't update what I didn't know. Sorry its not that long, but I think that it's good. And yes, it took a turn for the worst.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kasey.**

EPOV

I was seven years old when I first met Bella Swan.

She'd had a rough couple of weeks, my mother had told me. Her parents were going to get divorced, only for her mother to die two days before the signing. I felt pretty horrible for the little girl, but I had to remind myself that that was what she was- a little a girl.

She wasn't someone I could socialize with- she was probably obsessed with princesses and Barbie's. She probably didn't play any sports, and I bet she hated video games, too.

What the fuck did we have in common, anyway? We lived in the same town? Yeah, sure. Okay. That was good enough, now wasn't it? It sure the hell was, anyway, for my mother.

"You'll like her. I've met her father, and he's a great man. I'm sure she's a sweetie." She stated solidly. I was going to _have _to meet her. She was probably going to make me dress up and play tea party with her dolls.

I wasn't going to have a thing to do with her.

Two days later, though, I was on her doorstep with a small present for her. It was a charm bracelet. I had heard that girls liked those things. I just prayed that she wouldn't make me stay for too long.

An older man answered the door. He smiled at my mother and I. "You must be Esme," He said, addressing my mother, "And you must be Edward! I have a daughter just a year below your age." I half smiled.

"I have a gift for her, sir." I said quietly. He chuckled darkly.

"Call me Charlie, sucker." He explained. Esme had always said to use 'sir' for men and 'miss' for woman that I didn't know. "ISABELLA SWAN! Get your ass down here this second!" My mother looked astounded.

I walked in, to come face to face with the prettiest- no, make that most beautiful- girl I had ever seen. I was only seven, yet I knew that she was it for me.

She had beautiful dark brown wavy ringlets, and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was creamy and white, and her lips perfectly pink. Her cheeks were bright pink, as she blushed thoroughly. She wore a soft gray oversized sweater and a small black skirt with leather sandals.

"Hi," She said softly. _That voice! _I couldn't help but think. _She's so beautiful!_

"Hi." I replied, equally as shy.

"I'm Isa-beylla. But I like Beylla betteh, 'cause only my mommy call me Isabeylla." She mumbled softly. I smiled. She had the cutest lisp, and it made me oddly happy.

I didn't push the subject. "I'm Edward." I replied. She nodded, and smiled shyly. "I have a gift for you." I said, outstretching my hand. She gasped softly.

"Tank you, Edwood."

I didn't remember the feeling; I remembered the contact. It felt like touching an electrical circuit, as though a million sparks flew to my hand when our skin touched.

Our eyes jumped to each other. She shook slightly. She blinked a couple of times, and ran a hand through her hair. She swallowed audibly before taking the gift.

"Why don't you take the gift and open it outside, Bells, honey?" Charlie's voice snapped, interrupting our little private fest. My head whipped back to his. He glared at me heavily and grabbed Bella's arm. She whimpered. He then whispered to me, "_Alone._" I could hear my mother's voice, and scowled.

"Look at them. She's so cute, and he's so oblivious to her." She murmured.

"Fuck that. He's gonna be a player. Look at that smirk your son's got there."

"Um, it's his fathers. He thinks she's cute- not an object. A girl. Besides, he's barely more than seven, give the poor guy a break. He'll always be with her."

Charlie grumbled, and shook his head. "Nah, he probably won't. He's that type. The player. He'll go out and get drunk each night as he brings a new girl home. He'll cheat until she notices, and then he'll take his fists on her."

Elizabeth looked shocked, but he continued. "Almost all guys do it; don't matter how they're raised." He said roughly.

I cringed.

My mother scowled stiffly. "Maybe we should get going, Edward." She said, motioning for the door. I looked apprehensively between the door and Bella. Bella, and the door. The door and Bella.

I shuffled my feet softly to the door. I turned to meet Bella's sad, chocolate eyes.

"Bye, Edwood."

"Bye, Bella."

We left, then.

"Can you believe him? I know his wife died, but that doesn't give him the excuse to-" Elizabeth cut off at the look on my face.

"Why the long face, Eddy?" She asked playfully. I only glowered. She was the one who took me away from my Bella. I wanted to see her again; I craved her.

"It's nothing, Ma." I said.

As we went home, I started pacing. I went out to the back porch. A sudden gust of strawberries flew my way, and I looked up.

_Bella_.

I looked at her, and smiled.

"Yah wannah go somewheh fuhn, Edwood?" She whispered to me softly. I smiled broadly.

"Sure, Bella!"

We smiled. She took my hand, and I again felt the sparks. We both looked at eachother, and she blushed bright red.

She held out her hand and helped me up even though it was unnecessary. We smiled at eachother, and I ruffled her hair. We both chuckled awkwardly.

I could have stayed forever in this moment. It was so unstaged, yet so perfect.

As we walked down the cobblestone path, hand in hand, I could have sworn that it was meant to be. We were meant to be lovers.

_Love is lies._

That's all I ever learned. Love appears to be the greatest thing that a human being ever experiences, but throughout life, you learn that you get to be fucking miserable.

"What the fuck are you doing with this _asshole?_" A man's voice appeared behind us. I jumped slightly. Police sirens began to blare, and the sounds of walkie-talkies filled my ears. I spun around to come face to face with Charlie's fist. I head a sickening crunch, and then felt the pain.

_That'll leave a bruise. _

"YOU LISTEN TO ME GOOD, YOUNG MAN! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He screamed into my face. I shivered slightly. What had I done exactly to deserve this? "YOU'RE JUST A DIRTY LITTLE FUCKER WHO NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON-" Policemen grabbed him by the arm but his fists connected with their stomachs and he ran for me, and dragged me along the ground.

He than ran for my parents. _No! _I screamed as he took a pocketknife from his pocket. I ran for my life, but there wasn't much I could do. He stabbed my wrists and I couldn't stop the blood. There was more. He ran to my mother, Elizabeth. She didn't stand a chance. She screamed bloody murder as the knife slit her throat and heart.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR RAISING A RASCAL THAT WILL HURT MY DAUGHTER! YOU BLOODY LITTLE BITCH, YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?" He screamed loudly. I covered my ears, but my father was next.

He didn't waste time with my father at all. He just plunged it into his skull. That's when I saw the police cars.

_Too little too late._

I heard soft sobbing as they pulled Charlie into the car. Who would be sobbing when they saw the murder of two young people, like my parents? Men and women both came rushing over to me, and I saw the eyes of Charlie going wild as he kicked and screamed, trying to get to me next. Fucker.

He pushed and pulled but couldn't come out of the grasp, and the sobbing got harder. I saw flashes before my eyes. I was loosing too much blood.

Turning around, I understood. There, I saw the sheet of dark brown hair and the dark chocolate brown eyes with the silver charm bracelet. I knew that look. He was her father- no matter what the shit he did to others, he's still be in the bottom of her heart.

"I dun know _why _my daddeh so mad at chu!" She sobbed. "He been so mad for' while now. He call me a bitch though I dunno what a bitch is, I just dun tink it nice." I gasped. "He sometime got mean and mad and punch me, but he was gooder than mommy. Cause' mommy shnapped at me to eat broccoli, but daddy never did, and-" I stopped her.

"Shh, its okay, you'll be safe now.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!" I heard the scream.

"Daddy!" Bella cried, her eyes filled with wet, unshed tears. No, not her daddy. "Daddy, come back!" He's not her daddy; he's a monster.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
